


Sense of Belonging Character and Story Notes

by Not_a_Mastermind



Series: Sense of Belonging [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other, Other: See Story Notes, Pictures, characters, terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Picture Character guide and terms/notes for the story Sense of Belonging</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am about to update my story and someone said with so many characters and terms from the Sentinel Universe being used I should have a guide or something to help people who don't know about the Sentinel Universe and to help people keep the characters straight as there are going to be many interacting soon. So I have compiled a character list complete with pictures and lists of terms being commonly used. I started with just a few and will add more every day till I have them all. ***This will contain some spoilers*** but I hope not to give to much away here. I hope this is helpful to all the readers of just nice pictures to look at for those just passing by.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Any questions or mistakes you see or feel should be addressed feel free to comment and I will check back to see them as I add to this hopefully helpful list.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

  **Character List**

 

**Jensen Ackles**

 

Jensen Ackles is a Dark Guide who was kidnapped on his 16 birthday by Dark Sentinel Christopher Heyerdahl and forced to be his Guide for 2 years until he killed Christopher. He is sent to be trained by the SGPC before being bonded to Dark Sentinel Jared Padalecki and joining him at the Houston Texas Police. Dissociated from his family, Alan, Donna, older brother Joshua and younger sister Mackenzie.

 

 

 

**Jared Padalecki**

 

Jared Padalecki is a Dark Sentinel who works for the Houston Texas Police first in vice then in Major Crimes where he meets Jensen and is bonded to him. Jared was previously married to Genevieve Cortese and had a presudo Guide Misha Collins. He works with many of his college friends who accept him and Jensen without the Sentinel Guide status. On good terms with his family, Gerald, Sherri, older brother Jeffery and younger sister Megan.

 

 

**Jim Beaver**

 

Captain of Major Crimes Unit for Houston Texas Police he is Jared’s boss and ally and a good friend to both Sentinel and Guide. He opposes the SGPC but can’t say it out loud and dislikes their agents in his office or around his men. Seen as a grouch he is really a softy and often acts like an uncle to his younger coworkers or brother to other coworkers his age. 

 

 

 

**Christopher Heyerdahl**

 

Christopher Heyerdahl is a Dark Sentinel who was a murderer and a thief who had Jensen kidnapped and forcefully bonded to him. He was killed by Jensen while being hunted by Jared and the combined Major Crimes and Vice squads of Houston Police. He had many criminal connections that come back to haunt Jensen and thus Jared.  

 

 

 

**Genevieve Cortese**

 

Genevieve is a forensic technician for Houston Texas Police and studied forensic science and medicine which lead to her meeting Jared as a hospital intern. She married Jared not long after meeting him and they joined the Houston Police. They divorced not long after marrying while Jared worked on the case where he met Jensen. She has a low opinion of Guides and still has some feelings for Jared.

 

 

 

**Jeffery Dean (JD) Morgan**

 

Jeffery Morgan called JD by everyone is Jared’s first partner working for Houston Texas Police in Vice. He and Jared have a hot and cold relationship but will always be there for each other even after Jared switches departments. JD is a bit gruff but a good mentor. He is married to Samantha Ferris who is Jim Beaver’s secretary.

 

 

 

**Terms and organizations**

 

 

_Sentinel_ : A human being with a gene that allows them to have enhanced senses (sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste). When using their enhanced senses they can get lost in one or many and ‘zone’ out or become catatonic. Thus they have partners called Guides who help keep them focused and help them lower their senses when not in use. They have a mental and often physical bond with their guides and rarely and spiritual one. The bond is supposed to be symbiotic but lately and thanks to the SGPC that balance has shifted to place the Sentinel above the Guide. Usual there is one Sentinel per Guide and losing one of the pair could drive the other insane or to death.

 

_Guides_ : A human being with enhanced mental/psych abilities that cause them to have an empathic like ability. They bond with Sentinels as they can help them control their senses and Guides tune into the senses and emotions of the Sentinels. Once bonded the Sentinel’s senses and emotions help build/form a buffer between the Guide and everyday people. The bond is mental and very often physical but some can form a spiritual bond and then the pair can’t be separated for long. Usual there is one Guide per Sentinel and losing one of the pair could drive the other insane or to death.

 

_Spirit Guides/Animals_ : All Sentinels and Guides have spirit guide/animals which are a spiritual manifestation of their soul on another plane. Most Sentinels and Guides never see or sense their guides and many no longer believe them. Some have a similar animal some have polar opposites. Spirit guides/animals show up to help their charges coming danger or put them on a path that will help them in some major way.

 

_State Guide Program Center (SGPC)_ : A federal and state run organization that monitors Sentinels and Guides. They look for and screen people who are suspected to be Guides and Sentinels, the Guides are taken into custody or take mandatory training for future bonding. Sentinels and Guides who have the gene but are not active are watched for the future in hopes they will come ‘online’ and their abilities manifest. They also run the Guide Disciplinary Center also called Corrections Facility. Wayward or unruly Guides are sent here to be trained or retrained so they submit better to the Sentinel and organization. The facilities are harsh in their methods and many are corrupt but almost untouchable by outside law. SGPC also is the creator of the Sentinel Operations Manual and several educational books that are used in schools. Over the long run they have promoted the Sentinel above the Guide and have biased the people against Guides. They match make Sentinel Guide pairs.

 

_Shaman_ : Like native American shaman it is a rare guide who can be a shaman and have a connection to the spiritual plane and advise their Sentinel on a very rare elevated sixth sense. They can perform rituals that can take the Sentinel to the spirit plane, bring forth a spirit guide/animal or heighten a Sentinel’s senses to extreme levels which must be monitored so that it doesn’t drive the Sentinel insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen's friends!
> 
> *Contains spoliers*
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

 

**Jared’s friends**

  
 

 

**Chad Michael Murray**

 

Chad is a computer wiz/genius and former hacker. He met Jared in college and designed tools to help Jared deal with his latent Sentinel abilities. He got in trouble for his hacking and to make up for it offered his services for good working for the Houston Texas Police. He works in computer crimes and helps Jared with his cases now and then. Acts like a child half the time but is very loyal to his friends especially Jared.

 

 

 

**Tom Welling**

 

Tom is a profiler and psychoanalyst for the Houston Teas Police. He was Jared’s roommate in college. Tom has a cousin who is a Sentinel so he was used to being around them and helped Jared out in college. He and Mike designed a special room for Jared when his sense become too much which helped Jared keep his sense latent for a while. He doesn’t get out in the field much but does from time to time as part of his profiler training included hostage situations and crisis profiling.

 

 

 

**Michael Rosenbaum**

 

Michael called Mike by everyone is a bomb technician on the Houston Texas Police Bomb Squad. He was Chad’s roommate in college and Jared’s friend. He likes to keep his head shaved and looks serious most of the time but is a big goofball and has a good sense of humor. What only his close friends know is that he has quite a few connections to people in high places and can somehow almost always find what a friend is looking for.

 

 

 

**Misha Collins**

 

Misha is a detective working on the Alabama and Coushatta Indian Reservation. He meets Jared when Jared and JD come to the reservation working on a case. Jared and JD stay with him and his coworker Richard and he helps Jared with his senses. He is a bit of a spiritualist and picked up a lot from working on the reservation with a shaman. He teaches Jared meditation techniques and offers advice. They call and see each other from time to time and occasionally talk about cases.

 

 

 

 

 

**Jensen’s friends**

 

 

 

**Christian Kane**

 

Christian called Chris by his friends is one of Jensen’s only friends. He is a teacher and an activist for Guides rights. He is secretive about his activist activities and is weary of Jared. He looked for Jensen when Jensen disappeared and tried to see him when he was sent to be trained. Chris often gives tips to the police about cases as his activist life has a dark side. He barely keeps his teaching job as he skates the curriculum about Sentinel and Guide history and conceptions.

 

 

 

 

**Steve Carlson**

 

Steve met Jensen through Chris and was his friend. He is a reporter and an activist. He often covers cases from the Houston Texas Police and isn’t above trading information and favors with cops. He has a lot of information a lot of people don’t want to get out. He helps publish pamphlets about Guides and their rights that Chris helps get out to the public.

 

 

 

**Jason Manns**

 

Jason is a latent Guide who lives close to Jared. When Jared and Jensen bond Jensen meets Jason in the park and the two become friends. Jason isn’t on board 100% with Guides rights but he does look forward to being paired with a Sentinel if he should come ‘online’. He and Jensen share information about what it’s like to be a Guide with and without a Sentinel. Jason doesn’t know right away that Jensen’s friends are activists.

 

 

 

**DJ Qualls**

 

DJ is a slightly disturbed man and an activist who meets Jensen through Chris and Steve. Not much is known about DJ but he knows a lot about others. DJ has a vast amount of knowledge about Sentinels, Guides and the spiritual side of them. He also seems to know all about the governments side as well and a lot about the SGPC. It is rumored that he is a descendant of the people who first documented and brought Sentinels and Guides into the mass public. He shows up now and again to help Jensen or make Jared and Jensen’s life a little hectic.

 

 

**Terms and Organizations and Locations**

 

 

 _Alabama and Coushatta Indian Reservation_ : Texas’s oldest Indian reservation in Polk county is outside Livingston Texas about an hour and a half north east from Houston. Jared and his partner go there for the first time on a case that leads them to Sentinel Christopher Heyerdahl and Jensen Ackles. Dective Misha Collins and his partner Richard Speight Jr. work and live on the reservation. *This is a real reservation but I have fictionalized some aspects to fit my story.*

 

 _Houston Texas Police_ : The city of Houston’s police department is a large six story concrete and brick building with many glass windows on the upper stories and a basement for lab and coronary work as well as an underground garage and parking facility for its workers. Vice is on floor two and Major Crimes is on floor five. *Houston has a police station but I am making my own*

 

 _White noise generator_ : A small portable device/machine that produces a sound on a frequency that makes/allows other sounds to dim to people within a certain range of the generator. It is illegal for a Guide to own or purchase or use one on/around a Sentinel without supervision or the Sentinel’s permission. They are used in spas, hospitals, and centers designed for Sentinels to relax. Being around one when it is on makes it almost impossible for a Sentinel to use their enhanced hearing, those letting them hear at a normal human range only. Multiple generators at slightly different frequencies in the same range area can almost make a Sentinel feel deaf. *These are real but usually have sounds like waves on a beach, wind blowing, waterfalls, and a heartbeat for people to use when meditating or trying to sleep during the day when there is a lot of noise distraction I have stretched their capability for my story*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coworkers nest time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are the coworkers for our heroes! This one is short sorry....any questions or confusions ask or whatever in comments and I will be happy to answer or clarify.
> 
> Again will have spoilers!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

**Coworkers**

 

 

 

**Samantha Ferris**

 

Samantha id JD’s wife and Jim’s secretary at the Houston Texas Police. She is a very kind woman from a big family. She and Jeff don’t have any kinds so she treated Jared kind of like hers when Jared was JD’s partner. She takes to Jensen and likes to mother him. She is very smart and seems to know everything going on in the Major Crimes Unit’s cases as well as the detectives lives even if they don’t want her to. She knows how to keep a secret and has a few of her own.

 

 

**Cindy Sampson**

 

Cindy is a forensic and evidence lab technician for the Houston Texas Police. She spends half her time in the field collection evidence on messier cases and the rest of the time in the lab getting results. She gets hit on a bit by the single detectives and takes it as a complement and fun flirting back and making jokes. She takes to Jensen after meeting him and the two become friends. She doesn’t like the restrictions Jensen has as a Guide. She is interested in Jensen even though nothing can come from it.

 

 

 

**Richard Speight Jr.**

 

Richard is a detective on the Alabama and Coushatta Indian Reservation. He is Misha’s partner. He has a childish attitude and seems to enjoy annoying others and pulling pranks. However when it matters he is very serious. He also seems to not get along well with others but is very loyal and emotional about those he likes. He is very clever and uses that to look at cases from angles others don’t see. He likes Jared and later Jensen when they meet.

 

 

 

**Eric Kripke**

 

Eric is Chief of the Houston Texas Police. He is a fair man with many connections and isn’t afraid to pull strings to get what he wants and directs his people how he see fits to get the best results. He had a hand in hiring Jared personally after college. He works mostly with Jim but mingles with all the detectives as well. He had final approval about Jensen working in the department and lets Jared and Jensen get away with things as long as the job gets done.

 

 

 

**Katie Cassidy**

 

Katie is a Sentinel and Guide liaison who works with the Houston Texas Police and the SGPC as well as with various other law enforcement in the area. Any and all problems and complaints go through her about Sentinels and Guides working for law enforcement. She likes Jared and has hit on him in the past. When Jared is paired with Jensen she dislikes Jensen. She doesn’t come around all that often and Jim doesn’t like her in his Unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next out villians!
> 
> Any questions don't forget to ask in comments and I will help give you the answers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh computer crashed but now it's back up and I can post again! So....Villians for out heroes!  
> ***contains spoilers***
> 
> Hope this is has all been helpful so far. Any questions or comments feel free to post below in comments.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

 

 

**Nicki Lynn Aycox**

 

Nicki works for the SGPC mostly in matching Sentinel and Guides and managing Guides in in Disciplinary center. She cares little for the Guides and sees her job as a stepping stone for some place higher in the SGPC. She has a outside business arrangement with Fredric Lehne, a trainer at the Houston Disciplinary Center.

 

 

 

**Fredric Lehne**

 

Fredric is the head trainer at the Houston Guide Disciplinary Center and likes to handle all high priority cases or Guides that are strong willed. He has a side business letting wealthy and people in high power positions access to Guides. He has no remorse in what he does and takes pride in breaking Guides down. He is in charge of Jensen for his training and hates that Jensen resists him.

 

 

 

**Mark Pellegrino**

 

Mark is a violent criminal, a murder and hitman if the price is right. He and Jared have tangled before and he has a grudge against Jared. He escapes from prison and plots his revenge on Jared and the police.

 

 

 

 

**Mark Sheppard**

 

Mark is the Jack of all trades of a criminal and linked to the mob. He is very smooth about his criminal activities and has yet to be convicted of anything. He hinders and helps the police as he sees fit and seems to find Jared amusing and later has an interest in Jensen. He has his fingers in a lot of pies and knows almost everything about anything thanks to all his ties and observations.

 

 

 

 

 

**Terms**

 

 

 _Bonding_ : A mental and physical and sometimes spiritual link between a Sentinel and a Guide. A bond is established when a Sentinel uses all their senses to ‘map’ or categorize the features, smells, sounds, feel, and sometimes taste of their Guide. The Guide will form a mental bond with their empathic abilities to the Sentinel. Usually a bond is for life and should be one on one. The bond needs to be maintained by spending time alone close together when possible or after a lot of stress on one or both of the partners.

 

 _Latent:_ A Sentinel or Guide who has the gene and potential ability to function with their abilities but have yet to show the ability as it lies dormant within them.

 

 _Online_ : A Sentinel or Guide who has and uses their abilities at full or even half capacity.

 

 _Alpha_ : Sentinels are territorial and land has been divided up by county, state, and territory. Each area has an Alpha, or one dominant Sentinel for the area that all other in that area follow. Each Alpha obeys the higher one up to the top of the chain. The more powerful the Sentinel the more likely they could hold the Alpha position. A Sentinel can challenge the Alpha Sentinel for the spot and the spot is held until a more powerful Sentinel takes over or the presiding Alpha steps down or dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be last and it's all about family!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Also a fun fact...Mark Pellegrino was in an episode of The Sentinel as a criminal!***

**Author's Note:**

> Jared and Jensen's friends and coworkers next time!


End file.
